My Book Of Hetalia One-shots
by Starpool2
Summary: Basically what the title says.


**It would seem that our little German is more attached to Italia than he'd like to admit...**

Japan frowns.

"So, you carred me here... why?" He asks, and Germany sighs, getting up from his place at the table.

"Italy is sick, so I asked jou to come because I have to go get groceries." The larger man explains.

Japan stares at him.

"And this invorves me... how?" Kiku raises an eyebrow.

"Because, I need someone to hold the groceries." Ludwig replies, Japan's jaw drops.

"You carred me arr this way... to be your packmure!?" Kiku gasps, extremely insulted.

"Vell, vhen jou put it like zhat..." Ludwig sighs. "Let's just go."

Kiku sighs, being the pushover he is he replies.

"Fine." Under his breath he mutters. "But I stirr don't rike it."

If Ludwig heard he didn't show it.

* * *

At the store, Ludwig turns to Kiku.

"I'm about to ask jou a... kind of embarrassing favor..."

Kiku looks at him with mild concern.

"Hai?" He tilts his head. Ludwig blushes slightly.

"Can jou... act like Italy?" The German hides his face as the smaller Japanese goes slack-jawed once more.

"Wha... What?" Kiku shakes his head. "Rudwig-san... did I hear you correctry?"

"Ja... ja, jou did." Kiku stares at Germany.

"You... I... Itary-kun... what!?" Japan is clearly in shock.

"It's just, I'm so used to Italy being here, that I figured jou vouldn't mind?" Ludwig looks at Japan expectantly.

Kiku closes his mouth and takes a deep breath.

"You carred me here, not onry to be your packmure, but arso to reprace Itary-kun?"

At Ludwig's nod, Kiku turns around.

"No! Vait... I'll, treat jou to sushi later..."

Kiku looks back, still not convinced. Ludwig holds up a tape.

"Vhat about promising to not release this to zhe public." Kiku stares at the tape.

"Where did you...?" Kiku eyes the tape skeptically.

"Doesn't matter, will jou help me or not?" Ludwig asks, and Kiku stares at him again.

"So my options are... get the worst brackmair of my rife on the internet, or be seen by thousands of peopre skipping around rike and idiot... wow, I feer rike I have such options."

Germany sighs.

"Fine, I von't release zhis and I'll treat jou to sushi."

Kiku stares at him again before sighing.

"Fine." Rolling his eyes Kiku asks. "So basicarry, skip, say ~a after rike, ninety prevent of my sentences and act rike and idiot. Ret's do this!"

Kiku slits his eyes to create more of an Italy effect, twirled his hair in his fingers, and allowed a idiotic grin to grace his features... which for him... just looks wrong, Ludwig gasps.

"Jou're good." Kiku smiles.

"Good at-a what Rudwig-san? I'm just being my normar serf." And yet, the honorfic and 'l' impairment still slips through. Germany glares, as Japan's thoughts drift.

 _I wonder what I'm going to have for dinner tomorrow, as Germany owes me the Damn sushi, ugh, can I stop yet!?_

As Kiku and Ludwig traverse the store, Japan acting as Italy-like as humanly possible for anyone who isn't Italy, they run into the nation known as China.

"J-Japan, aru!?" Yao snickers. "What's wrong with you?"

Kiku allows a shade of crimson to greet his face as he mutters.

"What do you-a mean Yao-san? I'm-a acting how I arways do!" Ludwig takes Yao to the side and explains the situation, as Kiku sits down on a nearby bench on the store wall and plays with his hair, mentally killing himself.

"I-I see, aru." China stares at Japan for a few more minutes before continuing his shopping, but not before taking a photo.

"Hey, uh, Kiku?" Another familiar voice starts, Japan jumps.

"Ah, you-a scared me!" And yet his acting stays flawless.

"What are you doing dude?" It's none other than... America, who has a phone behind his back.

"Er, America, can I talk to jou?" Ludwig then proceeds to explain the situation once more, before Alfred continues on his way.

"Kiku." Ludwig looks over at the Italian-Japanese man.

"Hai?" Kiku replies.

"Can jou go get these?" Ludwig tears off a small portion of his list, and hands it to Japan.

"Hai." _Thank god._

Kiku skips down the Isle as quickly as possible, and the minute Germany was out of sight, his Italy face broke and he leaned against the wall.

"Great... I'm about to become a raughing stock!" But, being the dependable and honorable nation he is, Kiku picks up the groceries he was supposed to, thankfully when he found Germany again, the large man was paying, and they left the store.

* * *

After a, though he'd never admit it, fairly enjoyable sushi dinner, Kiku and Ludwig arrived home, where Feliciano was sitting at the table.

"Oh, hey~a Japan, Germany, how did the shopping trip go? Get any pasta?" Kiku looks at the Italian suspiciously.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" He asks. Italy gives a mischievous smile.

"Nope! I wasn't sick at all! I just wanted to get out of training!"

And that my friends, is how you make Kiku faint.

* * *

Two months later, the Japanese-Italian is all over the internet.

 **Aw, poor Kiku, and Oh my gosh Germany! Do I see some GerIta on the horizon?**

 **XD**

 **Best wishes**

 **Starpool2.**


End file.
